Unknown
by DarkShadow001
Summary: The kingdom of Hyrule is gone. Nothing is there except for the evil that lingers there. Ganondorf's son has turned Hyrule into a dark kingdom. Will Link be able to set back time before it's too late?
1. No Name

A/N: The characters in this story do not belong to me. Except for the ones I made up.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link walked down the dark narrow path way to his death. His head is lowered and he is bound by the hands. It's very stormy and the birds weren't singing, no bugs skittered in the black dense grass, nothing moved, not even the trees. His captives were on either side of him. One of Ganondorf's son's men. Ganondorf's son had taken over the black throne and finishing what his father had started. Nothing was there. Zelda wasn't dead, but wasn't much alive ether. She was locked away in a state of sleep and never to be awakened. Her father was slaughter as he slept and the castle was blown away.  
  
The large green ogre men stepped back and Link looked up. A man in black, red eyes gleaming under his dark hood. That's all Link could see of his face. It was horrific. Gorthan, Ganondorf's son, pointed at a dark tunnel. The ogres nodded and led Link there. What they didn't know was that Link was hiding a sword beneath his clothes. Their pace quickened as they got near. At the mouth of the tunnel they stopped and pushed Link. There was no floor in this tunnel, it was a pit. Link withdrew his sword, but it was too late he lost his balance and fell. The pit wasn't that deep, but it hurt Link's butt when he hit the ground. He stood up and staggered a bit and fell over. Something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Slowly a shadow over came him and made him go into a deep deep sleep. He fell limp and was carried off by this shadow thing. The shadow placed him in a bed of webs and scuttled off. Link awakened suddenly and looked around. His head hurt and he was surrounded in sheets of webbing. He went for his sword, but it wasn't there. He panicked. No sword, no shield, no anything! Then he heard it come back, but he didn't fall unconscious this time.  
  
As the shadow creature dew closer and closer Link started to move back through the webbing. Right as he came to the toughest part of he webs he saw it. He had seen her before. It was a spider. He remembered when he was a child. He just couldn't think of her name. Now he remembered. Those eyes he could never forget. Queen Ghoma. She made a high pitch scream and charged. Link dodged and broke free from the webs.  
  
He started running back through the darkness, but he just ended up in even more webs, and they had smaller Ghomas in them. Link popped them off the webs and stepped on them. He finally made it through, back to the entrance. He saw his sword glimmering slightly. He rushed back to it and grabbed it.  
  
Ghoma was right on his tail, and Link could feel her breathing on his neck. He turned quickly and smiled. "No." He flashed his sword at her until she was blinded. He darted under her and stabbed her. She screamed the loudest Link had ever heard and darted quickly from under her. She collapsed straight down on the ground where Link was laying.  
  
Slowly Link got up to his feet and started to climb using some webs he found for rope. He tied the webs against a large rock, and he flung it up through the tunnel. He caught it on something and started to climb. About ten minutes later he reached the top. Gorthan's men were no where to be found. They had left after they heard Gohma scream.  
  
Link got himself out of the hole and ran to the stone wall. He looked around him, but there was nothing there. He noticed that the wind stopped blowing, and the rain melted on the ground. It was fizzing. What was going on here? Then he realized, it was acid. He looked up, and little holes in the cave were forming. He ran out from where he was standing because a huge chunk of the mountain was about to fall on him.  
  
All of a sudden the rain stopped falling. Link looked around and ran back outside, there was a giant there. A huge giant with one eye. A cyclops. Link had never seen one in real life before. Only the pictures in fairy tales that he used to read when he was a boy. He thought they were hoaxes.  
  
It bent over and looked at him. It's eye was large and right on Link. Link took his sword and stabbed the cyclops in the eye. I yelled and roared. It stood p straight and started to cry. The acid rain was the cyclops's tears. Link ran back under the large mountain tunnel making sure not to fal back into the pit. The tears stopped and here was no sound. Link ran back out and looked back up at the hillside. The cyclops wasn't there anymore.  
  
Link scratched his head and looked around some more. Maybe the cyclops wasn't trying to harm him, or maybe the beast was dead. Link didn't stop to think about that anymore, he needed to find food and clothes fast before he starved to death.  
  
He walked for miles and miles until he reached a rickety old sign. It had two L's on it and a R. He shrugged and kept walking. For two nights he walked until he reached an old pathway that led into another tunnel. This tunnel was different, it had a certain melody to it, he shrugged and walked in. It was the Kokiri Forest. He couldn't believe his eyes, he hadn't seen the village in over three years. The only problem was that there wasn't the same tune to the village beat, the tree houses were up rooted and dragged into the Lost Forest, there were no little Kokiri playing in the grass, or none chattering amongst themselves. Link looked back up at the passage way to the Lost Forest.  
  
What happened while he was gone? What happened to Saria, what happened to everything while he was gone?  
  
To Be Continued............ 


	2. No Name 2

A/N: Next Chapter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Link walked through the tunnel to the Lost forest. The melody was broken, he couldn't tell which tunnel led where. Finally he reached the gates to the maze. There was no evil wolfos, not happy pixies floating in the air. Nothing was there, the maze was broken, and Link could see the fairy fountain from where he was standing. He pushed open the gate with ease and started hoping the broken walls.  
  
When he reached the fairy fountain entrance it was closed. He was hungry and cold. He had to open it. He started to jump on the thing blocking the entrance until it started to move. Link jumped up and looked at what he was standing on, it was a grey wolfos, the only odd thing though was that it was stuck and couldn't get out. Link poked at it with his light sword and it growled. Link decided to grab it by the neck and pull it out. He did this with ease. The wolfos looked at him with ferocious red eyes, and ran off with its tale between its legs.  
  
Link scratched his head in a confused manor and jumped into the fairy fountain entrance. There wasn't any fairies, only a pool. It was a murky green pool, the water that used to flow in here was clear and sparkling blue. Now it was green. Link didn't understand this, then he saw a glimmer of pink light. It was a fairy, at last. He ran across the fountain to one of the large pillars.  
  
The fairy was hiding behind the pillar and looking at him with very intelligent eyes. "Link is that you? Where have you been,. They took us away, all of us away and poured us into the Swamp of No return. They took everything there, they made a Swamp of No Return. Link, you didn't save us! LINK! Why weren't you here? Aren't you going to say anything?" She piped. Link looked down at his feet and opened his mouth. Th e words just couldn't come out, he couldn't speak. A tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it up and studied it. He didn't know what this was. It was a tear, he was crying. He never cried before in his entire life.  
  
"I-I have to go now pixie." He said slowly and walked away. The pixie watched him teleport back to the top and starred. She couldn't believe it, it's unbelievable. Link was scared. The hero of time was scared.  
  
Link walked on, there was nothing he could do. Everything he cared about was gone. Saria! He ran up the old temple stairs into the meadow. The temple door was crumbled into dust. The tree was gone. There was no Temple of Time port there anymore. Then he noticed her. She was laying there in the corner of the stone wall, which had a large break in it. It was Saria.  
  
"SARIA!" Link yelled. He ran to her. "Saria, my friend, wake up. WAKE UP!" He screamed. Saria was white, white as snow. Her bright green eyes were pale now, she had no meat on her bones, she was crumbling into dust like everything else. She did crumble into dust. Right in his arms, she blew away. She was carried by a wind that wasn't even there. All that was in his arms now was her green pendant. It was faded like her. Link closed it into his palm and squeezed. The pain wouldn't go away, he saw.  
  
There were ogres and monster beyond imagine. The Kokiri were being herded like sheep. One in line with the other. There were headed into the Swamps of no Return. Saria was leading the line. She was crying, she looked back and ran into the Lost woods. Five ogres ran after his. The broke through the maze. A wolfos was frightened and tried to get into the fairy fountain opening, but it was too big. An ogre stopped and pulled the wolfos out. The ogre jumped inside and gathered the pixies. Except the only one that escaped.  
  
Saria kept running and running until she turned around and saw them. The four of them, the other one catching up fast. She tried to run up the stairs, but she fell. They grabbed her and started pounding on her until she was ale, and her eyes were tearing. Finally they poked a needle into a vain in her neck. Blood started running out her ears and eyes. Her nose was dripping blood too, and she finally fell to the ground. The ogres dragged her to a corner of the wall and left her there.  
  
Link finally let go of the pendant and shuddered. He had to find this Swamp of No Return they built here. He got up and started to walk, his pace quickened, then he was at a trot, finally at a fast paced run. He ran through tunnel after tunnel. Then he saw the Dodongo cave which led back to the Dodongo cavern. Link ran through it, and the normally warm atmosphere wasn't warm anymore. It was cold and damp. The bomb flowers were missing and so were the Dodongo. *sorry, I'm not sure if that was right. I can't recall what the brown things were called.*  
  
Link walked down the dirt bridge that was partly missing so he had o jump. The whole place was crumbled. Link was gone too long, way too long. He ran down to the first level of the cavern and ran to Daruna's room. He wasn't there anymore, only his music hung in the air. This music was depressing and sad.  
  
Link moved the large stone statue blocking the secret passage way. The door was untouched, and he guessed that the ogres didn't know of this door. Link walked in and he was expecting the fiery oven of the caves, but instead everything was murky and full of water. There was a sign, some of the symbols were erased from it, but Link could read it. It said:  
  
BEWARE: SWAMPS OF NO RETURN. THOU WHO GOES IN SHALL NEVER COME OUT!  
  
Link took a deep breath and walked past the sign. The water was knee deep after Links first steps. The seaweed below seemed alive. It was curling around Link's ankles, then he was dragged below. Link hardly had time to breathe, he was stuck in the mud. The seaweed rapped around him like a body cast. Link looked up at the nasty willow trees above the water and dug his feet into the mud. He pushed back and broke through the soft seaweed, but it just chased after him. This time the seaweed was stronger. Link couldn't reach his sword, and he was running out of oxygen. Then something r someone grabbed him out of the water.  
  
"What the hell? Link said madly, it was an ogre. This one was scaley and blue, this wasn't a normal ogre, this was an ice ogre. These were friendly beasts to the Kokiri.  
  
Link looked back at the water, it was frozen since the ogre was standing there. He was regularly cold, so he could freeze anything he wanted. "Link? You need to come with me. We wait in the shadows for a savior. Come Link." He said grabbing Link by the arm and leading him out of the misty bog of death seaweed.  
  
The ogre brought him back inside Darunia's lair, and back through the caverns to a small door in the center of a wall across from Darunia's. Room. The ogre knocked three times on it and it was opened. He shoved Link in and it closed. Link was starring directly into vibrant green eyes. "Hello Link, the Savior of new Hyrule."  
  
To Be Continued..... 


End file.
